My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 6
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Here is part 6 in the series, will there be more? Who knows. This one is set some 3 years later and mostly involves Modo and Rimfire, warning there is a little swearing in this one so be warned. As usual your comments are welcome, enjoy!


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 6.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**This story is the next instalment in the "My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars" series and is set some 3 years later.**_

It was 6.30 am on a cold and wintry Monday morning, there was a foot of snow covering the ground. Everyone was awake and had already had breakfast, why so early? Well today was a very important day for one mouse. All the mice, except for Stoker and Carbine, were stood in a line, all wearing their best martian dress uniforms

"Corporal Rimfire, will you please step forward" called Stoker, Rimfire complied and took a step forward from the line. Stoker continued, "Corporal Rimfire, you have been training for many years and it may have seemed that you would always be training, today, however, the day that you have been training for has finally arrived. Corporal Rimfire, please kneel before me" again without question Rimfire did as ordered by Stoker and knelt before the ageing General.

Stoker stood in front of the now kneeling Rimfire, he withdrew his dress sword from it's sheath and gently placed the blade on Rimfire's right shoulder. Stoker then spoke again, "Corporal Rimfire, you kneel before me as a Corporal, will you now rise?", Rimfire complied and rose to his feet, Stoker continued with the ceremony, "Corporal Rimfire, I know dub thee Sargent Rimfire", there was the sound of hearty applause and congratulations from the mice ranks, after the cheers had died down, Stoker continued, "Sargent Rimfire, as a Sargent you now have the daunting task of measuring up to the level of the Biker Mice", at this Throttle stepped forward and spoke, "General Stoker Sir, might I say something?", "Continue" replied Stoker, Throttle continued "I have had the pleasure of working and fighting alongside Rimfire oops sorry 'Sargent Rimfire', I have also watched his training with interest, so I can categorically state that Sargent Rimfire is now ready to join the ranks of the Biker Mice and we would be proud to accept him as one of our own".

"Thank you Commander Throttle" replied Stoker, "Well Sargent, it seems that you have a choice, do you stay as just a Sargent or do you join the ranks of the Biker Mice as Sargent? The choice is yours", Rimfire spoke, "I choose to join the ranks of the Biker Mice as it is what I have worked and trained towards all these years", Stoker concluded the ceremony, "Very well then, your choice is made, you will now join the ranks of the Biker Mice with all the rights and privileges that come with your new post, may god have mercy on your soul!". Another round of cheering ensued.

_**Chapter 2.**_

As soon as the ceremony was over Stoker made his way over to the new Sargent who was standing with me and the rest of the guys, "Sargent, would you and the guys follow me please?" asked Stoker, we all followed with Rimfire being the first in line to follow Stoker. We were led out to Charley's garage where we were asked to wait outside.

Stoker walked to the garage doors and with a hefty tug he pulled the doors open to reveal a row of seven brand new AI bikes, Stoker looked at Rimfire with a smile on his face and said "Ok rookie, which bike would you like?" this made Vinnie a little jealous as Stoker had reserved the word rookie for him all these years, Throttle, seeing the jealousy in his brothers eyes, gently whispered into the white mouse's ear, "Oh dear, well it had to happen sooner or later, it appears that Stoker no longer considers you a rookie. Welcome to the heady heights of professional, although if it makes you feel any better, to me you will always be the best rookie", Throttle's words brought a huge beaming smile to Vinnie's face.

Rimfire walked slowly down the line of bikes, taking his time inspecting each one, there were seven bikes of various shapes, sizes and colours. Rimfire stopped at the fifth bike, a shiny bright orange Harley Davidson. The bike seemed to want Rimfire for it's owner as it slowly moved towards him. Rimfire looked at the bike, "Oh, your a beauty" whispered Rimfire as he started to run his hands over the bike. Briefly Rimfire left his new friend so that he could examine the last two bikes so as to make a proper decision, "I choose this one" Rimfire said as he made his way back to the orange Harley.

At this Charley walked over to Rimfire and his new friend and said "um good choice, she seems to like you too", then Rimfire spoke, "I will name my bike Tiger. I would like you all to meet my new bike Tiger", we all walked toward the two new friends and realised that no matter what they would go through in the future, they would never be a part.

Everyone apart from Rimfire walked back into the house where both Daniel the cook and Modo's grey furred momma, Bola, had cooked up a wonderful celebration meal. Upon seeing all the trouble the pair had gone to in cooking the meal, Modo went back outside to fetch his nephew in to eat. "Ok Rimfire, it's time to come in and eat" said Modo, "But Uncle Modo I just want to stay here with Tiger for a while" replied Rimfire, "Tell ya what Rim come into the house and eat then me and the guys will take you both out on a ride, is that a deal?" Modo said trying to coax his nephew away from his bike, Rimfire did not like the idea of leaving Tiger for a single minute but he eventually agreed and both Modo and Rimfire walked back into the house.

Rimfire was like a child on Christmas Day morning, he knew he had to eat but he just wanted to go out and play with his new present. Would Modo be as good as his word and get the guys to take Rimfire and Tiger out on their first outing together? Of course he would, I mean this is Modo we're talking about, a mouse who believes in keeping to his word.

_**Chapter 3.**_

After the celebration meal was over, Modo could still see Rimfire pinning for a ride on his new bike. Modo managed to attract the attention of Throttle and called him over, "I'm takin' Rimfire out on his bike and just wondered if you and the rest of the guys wanted to tag along?" Modo asked, "Are you kidding? We would not miss this for the world" said Throttle, he then followed up by announcing the trip to the rest of us so we all decided to join in.

What a great sight to see, eight bikes in a line and one high powered quad bike, my quad bike. I did not want too be left out but I also did not trust two wheels so I opted for four. Modo led the way with Rimfire right by his side, Rimfire and Tiger both looked as if they had been together for years, that was until a plank of wood that had been hurled at them by a group of youths, jammed into both Modo and Rimfire's front wheels, sending them both skyward.

Everyone else pulled up behind the two stricken bikes whose riders were now lying awkwardly on the road some two hundred yards ahead. We all hurriedly dismounted from our machine's and ran towards the two lifeless bodies that were lying on the tarmac. Was Rimfire's first ride as part of the Biker Mice going to be his last?

All of a sudden both Modo and Rimfire started to come round. Without saying a word they both struggled to their feet, I ran to my quad bike to radio home for help, but Modo had spotted me and he calmly walked over to me and said "No help, we will sort this one out", I then saw a bright red glow in his eye, he was as mad as hell!

Both he and Rimfire took a look at their bikes, fortunately unlike the riders, they weren't too badly damaged. Modo looked at Charley, his eye glowing redder than ever, and said "Miss Charley-ma'am can you do anything for our bikes?", Charley was about to say that neither of the riders were in any fit state to ride, but she too saw the red glow in Modo's eye and she knew that he now meant business.

Charley grabbed her tools from off the back of her bike, since she'd known the mice for some years now, she knew to never leave home without her trustee tool kit. Within five minutes both bikes were mobile again. Modo spoke to Throttle, "Ya know if you or me get hurt or killed that's an occupational hazard, but when a blood relative gets hurt, then it becomes personal". At that Rimfire, Modo, Throttle and Vinnie all mounted their motorbikes and went in search of the soon to be dead low lives who had caused the crash.

_**Chapter 4.**_

It had now been over an hour since the four bikers had left in search of their quarry and the rest of us were getting worried, so we decided to try and look for them even if we couldn't help them in any way we would just make sure that they were ok.

We finally found them just finishing off the last of the youths, as soon as they were done, exhausted and hurt both Modo and Rimfire fell to the ground. Charley and the rest rode back to the house to collect the pick-up whilst I stayed with Throttle, Vinnie and the two badly injured mice. Ten minutes passed and I suddenly heard the familiar sound of the pick-up's engine coming down the road, the truck pulled up just short of our two fallen comrades, Stoker exited the drivers seat and came to help us get Modo and Rimfire into the truck.

We placed Modo and Rimfire on the back bed of the truck, Stoker had put the removable roof on, the doctor had also arrived with the truck and stayed in the back with Modo and Rimfire, working on their injuries whilst we travelled home.

After we arrived home, Stoker, Throttle, Vinnie and I, helped Modo and Rimfire into the house and upstairs to their rooms. Modo's injuries although severe Charley, Bola and Tribune were able to cope with him, Rimfire's injuries, however, were a little more serious. The doctor hurried out of Rimfire's room, "I'm losing him" the doctor said, he continued "I need help, I'll call a friend of mine", Throttle started to protest at this, then the doctor said coldly "Well if I can't get any help there's very little that I can do for Rimfire and I would only give him a twenty percent chance for survival and that's being generous", Throttle now realised the seriousness of Rimfire's injuries and agreed to let the doctor make the call.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, I went to answer it, it was the doctors friend who had come to help with Rimfire. I led the medic up to Rimfire's room and then left both medics to go to work.

The two medics worked tirelessly through three straight days, eventually an exhausted doctor Osborne left Rimfire's room, he met with Bola who was coming the other way, the doctor collapsed into Bola's arms, Bola called out for help we all rushed to her call, both Vinnie and Throttle relieved Bola of the exhausted doctor, they each wrapped one of the doctors arms round their necks and escorted him to one of the spare rooms.

They placed him in the bed then Vinnie went to the window and closed the curtains, Throttle whispered to Vinnie "I wonder how the doctors friend is holding up?", both mice decided to find out.

_**Chapter 5.**_

Vinnie and Throttle entered Rimfire's room to find that the doctors friend had also collapsed through exhaustion, Throttle called Bola and Charley and asked them if they could now watch over Rimfire whilst the two doctors rested, the ladies both agreed and Throttle and Vinnie picked up the doctors friend and led him to one of the other spare rooms.

Modo was up and about, against the orders of Carbine and his wife Tribune, "I gotta see how Rimfire is" Modo said. Modo entered Rimfire's room, Bola and Charley looked up to see Modo enter, Bola winked at Charley which was kind of a secret code which meant that the two ladies should leave the room for a while. As they left Bola looked at her son and said, "We'll just be outside, call us if ya need us", Modo just gave his mother a weak smile then the ladies left the room.

Modo pulled a chair upto the side of Rimfire's bed and sat down. Modo's huge metal hand gently took hold of Rimfire's hand, "Come on bro, you just gotta pull through" Modo said whilst wiping a tear away with his flesh hand, "Unc...Uncle Modo is that you?" Rimfire stuttered, "Yeah nephew I'm here", "Did we get 'em Uncle Modo?" Rimfire asked, "Yeah Rim we got 'em good, now rest easy nephew" Modo replied. Modo let go of Rimfire's hand and stood to leave the room, "Uncle Modo, please don't leave", how could Modo refuse a request like that, so he sat back in his chair.

A week had now gone by, Modo was now back upto full strength and Rimfire was up and about. The two met and walked outside to a waiting Lil' Hoss, both Modo and Rimfire mounted the bike and they rode up to the lair, "I think that it's about time we had a talk about what has happened to us this passed week" Modo said, Rimfire really didn't want to but he would not be the one to get on the wrong side of his huge uncle, if Modo wanted to talk about it then so be it.

Modo and Rimfire arrived at the lair and walked into the communal area and sat down facing each other, Modo began "Now Rimfire I know that you probably don't want to talk about the last few days but I believe that talking about it may help you with your recovery, after all, what we both went through on that terrible day was enough to frighten even the most hardened of freedom fighters", "And yes Rimfire even I had this very same talk with Stoker and like you I did not really feel in the mood for talking, but it helped me no end" continued Modo.

Rimfire knew that his wise uncle was right, but just thinking about that day made him cry uncontrollably, the sight of his nephew in so much pain was enough to bring a lump to Modo's throat, he stood and opened his arms to console his nephew, Rimfire stood and collapsed into Modo's arms in floods of tears, he managed to blurt out "I'm sorry uncle Modo, I am a member of the Biker Mice now and Biker Mice don't cry", Modo replied "You cry all you want Rimfire, I ain't gonna tell if you don't.

_**Chapter 6.**_

After about ten minutes, Rimfire managed to bring his tears back under control and both he and Modo sat back in their seats again. Modo and Rimfire talked for getting on for three hours, then Rimfire having finished his last sentence thanked Modo for being a shoulder to cry on, it had helped him like Modo had told him that it would, "That's quite all right nephew, any time you need to talk or cry just ask, oh and just for the record we Biker Mice **do** cry, we have feelings too you know".

Modo and Rimfire arrived back at the house just in time for lunch, it was a famous Biker Mice lunch of you guessed it Hotdogs and Root Beer, the smell of lunch was enough to bring a smile to both of the freedom fighters faces. Modo and Rimfire joined the rest of us to eat, Rimfire's insatiable appetite for Hotdogs and Root Beer was only rivalled by two others, Vinnie and Vincent Jnr.

Throttle looked at Rimfire and said with a chuckle, "Well I see you got your appetite back", there was a sudden silence and Rimfire cut the commander a distasteful look, then the table erupted with laughter, the kind of laughter that hadn't been heard for the last few weeks.

After lunch Modo, Vinnie and Throttle took Rimfire out to Charley's garage, they entered the garage and there sat in a corner of the garage with a cover over it was Rimfire's bike, Tiger. At first Rimfire was hesitant to go any where near his bike, so Tiger took the initiative and rolled out from beneath her covers and stopped at her masters feet. Rimfire cried out "I'm sorry, I just can't do this" and he started to run from the garage, as he did so he ran smack bang into Throttle who stood firm, "Now soldier you are a member of the Biker Mice, I understand that you are a little afraid of getting back in the saddle again, but to overcome your fears that is exactly what you must do, don't let the bastards win" Throttle said.

Modo and Vinnie were surprised by what their commander had just said, in all the years that they had been together, they had only heard Throttle swear on three occasions. Throttle saw the surprised look on his bro's faces and said "I'm sorry for my language, it's just that when I see a mouse who could grow to be a formidable soldier and even a leader reduced to running away from his bike after one bad episode, I get a little upset", Vinnie knew that what he was about to do would probably upset his bro even more, but he walked up to Throttle and threw his right arm around Throttle's shoulders.

Expecting a jab to the ribs for his trouble, Vinnie was even more surprised when Throttle leant his head on his brothers shoulder and said "Thanks Vin man, I needed that".

_**Chapter 7.**_

After Rimfire had received the surprising pep talk from Throttle, he decided that he was going to try and get back on his bike, "Would it be ok if I did this on my own?" Rimfire asked, the guys all understood and left the garage. It was now just Rimfire and Tiger, first Rimfire checked out the repair that Charley had made to Tiger's front wheel, _seamless as always _he thought, Rimfire then mounted the saddle and cautiously stroked the side of Tiger's fuel tank, Tiger seemed to enjoy this as she purred like a kitten. "I'm sorry for what happened Tiger" Rimfire said and he continued "I should have been more alert, I won't make the same mistake again".

At this Tiger's engine fired up, Rimfire took the hint and put the bike into gear and rode out of the garage. It felt strange but also very rewarding to be back in the saddle, the two hadn't had much of a chance to get to know each other and yet it felt as though they had been together for years.

Rimfire had just been cruising around town for about half an hour, then he found himself on a deserted stretch of road, he dropped the bike down a gear and opened the throttle, _ok, lets see what you can do_, he thought.

Rimfire and Tiger had now been on the road for five hours, Rimfire decided that it was time to head for home, he turned the bike around and opened the throttle full. They arrived back at the house after just half an hour, Rimfire rode his bike into the garage and climbed off the saddle. Rimfire walked into the house where we were all waiting for his return, he was wearing a huge smile, from ear to ear, "How was it rookie?" Stoker happily asked as if he didn't already know the answer, "Oh it was ok" replied Rimfire in a nonchalant way "Oh who am I kidding, it was great" he continued.

Even after their shaky start, Rimfire and Tiger are now inseparable. There are now two beautiful ladies close to Rimfire, Justine and Tiger and god help anyone that comes between them.

I'll end this story with a quote from the great Commander Throttle:

"In this wild and woolly universe of ours, there are only three things that you can rely on, your brains, your bro's and your bike".

Ride Free Citizens.

_**The End.**_

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
